


How I met myself

by Johnlock_Baggins



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Choking, Cutting, M/M, Multiple Partners, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Baggins/pseuds/Johnlock_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you react if you woke up and found yourself in the same room as yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up in a tangle of limbs in the middle of his bed. Head pounding, he blinked rapidly to try and focus thru the blur. After yanking his arm out from under the body on his left, he rubbed his face. _Thud Thud Thud_ the pain pulsed with each beat of his heart. “UUurrgghh” he groaned and used his free hand to push the body on his right off of his torso and other arm, then untangled his legs from the third person and pushed them unceremoniously off the foot of the bed with his feet as he stretched. 

“Ahh! what the hell Rick !” she squealed as she hit the floor. 

“Gnnnh” and a dismissive hand wave was the rocker’s only response as he pulled himself from the bed and walked over her towards his bathroom. She huffed indignantly as he ignored her. 

Rick stumbled only once over some discarded bottles on his way across the room, impressive he thought, considering his current state. He was sure he still felt high, but the hangover was gaining momentum with every step he took. _~Nnmmn cigarette~_ he thought and turned on the spot. Arms flinging out to steady himself when his balance wavered, he snatched up the pack from the coffee table and smoothly snapped one up out of the pack and to his mouth in a well practiced motion, then let the pack fall back down to the table, or floor, or wherever the fuck it fell. 

_Light.. light.. light.. where the hell's the damn lighte.. Ah!_ A flick of his thumb, puff... puff... and a nice long inhale to fill his lungs. “Ooohhh yyeeaah” he said with the exhale and continued his trek to the bathroom, cigarette held between his lips. Putting a hand out to brace himself against the wall he noticed his morning wood for the first time as he grasped his shaft to attempt to actually piss in the bowl. He stroked himself a few times vaguely thinking about going to fuck one of the bodies strewn about his flat when a sudden headrush throbbed painfully as the blood shifted in his body. _~okay maybe not~_ he thought and let his boner drop, slapping onto his thigh. He tossed back a couple ibuprofen and chased them down with the last of a flat beer he found on the bathroom counter. His throat ached as the pills passed and a flash of being face fucked snapped into place. Puzzled and still hazy with the remnants of the drugs in his system he ashed the cigarette on the floor as he glanced back out into the other room. 

Having a one roomed flat had its advantages. It was a short trip from the sofas to the king sized bed, and though it was small for a rock star of his reputation, it suited him. He spent so little time on Earth anyway. It was dark thanks to the drapes blocking out the wretched sun, and though he couldn’t clearly make out the entire room in his dazed condition it was empty besides the bed. He could tell from the plump curves that the three bodies on the bed were most definitely female, though only one was human. _~Huh~_ he thought noticing the one he had pushed from the bed, who had taken his spot in the middle _~a human female made it into my bed, good for her~_ He rubbed his throat and tried to remember the night after his show. There had been the after party, and the after after party, and then his choices followed him home for him to play with. Yes there definitely had been a cock in that mix. _~Bastard must have scarpered~_ he thought _~rude audacious little prick leaving without my permission~_ All his groupies knew his reputation, they would never come back if they didn’t do exactly what he said, and they always wanted to come back. He was annoyed now, this simply didn’t happen, these miserable sacks worshiped him. The soft breathing of the three bodies on his bed was like nails on a chalk board. He put the cigarette out against his bedpost.

“H-HEY I’M DONE, DONE WITH -Uuurrp- YOU” he shouted, kicking the bed, voice rough from a night of having his throat thoroughly fucked. The girls jumped, startled awake and looked up at him over eachother. “G-get the fuck out.” Rick finished, wandering away from them over to find the stereo remote. They muttered to each other and called him names as they gathered their clothes and things but Rick didn’t care about them, he was pissed that the dude had taken off on him. He flipped on the sound system to drown them out and his own music filled the flat. He hardly listened to anything else, his records were just so much better than anyone else's. Flopping down on the sofa he picked up his bowl grateful it was still packed. He needed to get his high back up to beat down the hangover. He puffed and filled the room with more smoke as he tried to remember the guy so he would avoid the jackass in the future, but all he could recall was the thickness of his girth as it slid down his throat. Head throbbing finally silenced by the weed, he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, a hand traveling down to his enlarging manhood. He was still sensitive from denying his morning erection and it didn’t take much caressing for his member to be standing at full attention again. Especially assisted by thoughts of a hard cock sliding into his mouth. He did prefer the human male anatomy after all, though he would fuck anything if the mood persuaded him to. When his cock reached its peak size and his hand traveled down the shaft it hit him _~that cock was the same size as mine_ ~ he opened his eyes as the clarity came over him _~exactly the same size….~_

His train of thought was derailed by the crisp sound of a bottle being opened from the corner of the room. _~what the fuck?~_ he looked over and saw the outline of a person sitting in the chair, clearly male, but he couldn’t make much else out. _~So the bastard is still here~_ Rick didn’t react. He wouldn’t let on that he had been caught off guard, he kept his head back and glared at the shadowy figure from under a raised eyebrow. He knew he was out of it since he woke up, but he was sure that chair had been empty. This guy had left and somehow come back without him noticing. He watched the dude lift the bottle to take a swig, before he put it down on the table. Then there was sudden flash of light when he struck a match, bringing it up to light his cigarette. The flame illuminated his face and Rick couldn’t help jerking his body upright in surprise as a “WHAT THE SHIT!?” came out of his mouth.

He was sitting across from himself; older granted, not quite as thin and lanky; but unmistakably Rick Sanchez.


	2. Chapter 2

The “other Rick” chuckled at the rockers outburst but otherwise said nothing. He held Rick’s gaze briefly before the small flame went out, the shadows devouring him once again. Rick didn’t know what to make of this. He had been all over the damn galaxy since he created his concentrated dark matter and he had seen a lot of shit. But this… this put him on edge, and he hated it. 

The other Rick’s face illuminated briefly again as he dragged on his cigarette, a devilish smirk on his face and an amused sort of look in his eyes. He took the cylinder from his lips raised the bottle to them and took another long chug of the beer, eyes locked with Rick.

The musician couldn’t take this stand off anymore. He snapped up to his feet, intending to turn on the lamp at the end of the sofa. As soon as he reached out for it however the other Rick finally spoke. 

“Don’t do that.” 

It was an order Rick realized and his outstretched hand curled into a fist. The tone was unmistakable in his own voice, he was used to bossing people around after all. It also stunned him that it was his voice. God this was weird. _~Jesus Christ, what is this shit?~_

“Sit back down 555-p” the other Rick added standing up and finishing his beer with one last gulp. He went to the fridge and helped himself to another beer before settling down on the couch opposite the one Rick was standing in front of. The rocker studied him now that he was closer. He definitely was older, this guy looked like an old man. _~Fuck that’s what I’ll look like~_ he shrugged slightly raising his brow _~At least I’m still hot as hell~_ an involuntary twitch made him look down, he was still hard, he chuckled at the sight, pleased with his ability to keep it up. Meeting the other Rick’s eyes again he slowly looked him up and down in a very obvious fashion _~don’t know what he’s thinking with that lab coat though… Wait... what did he call me? 555p? Christ my head hurts~_ he pinched the bridge of his nose, his mind was racing with how to get back on top of this situation. He was not accustomed to being surprised, or being unsure of things, or being ordered around. He turned and walked over to the fridge instead of doing what he was told. He yanked it open and grabbed himself a cold beer popping the cap off on the edge of the counter. He felt better as the liquid passed down his throat making a cool bubble in his stomach. He leaned against the counter glaring back at the other Rick “So w-what, what the fuck are you?” he finally asked.

“First p-put, put something on 555-p, my young naked b-uurrp-ody is too distracting” the other Rick was still bossing him around. He slammed the bottle on the coffee table causing beer to pop up out of the neck and he stormed off into the bathroom. _~Why am I listening to him?~_ he grabbed his dark purple silk robe from it’s place on the back of the door _~I guess for the same reason everyone listens to me~_ but he still didn’t like it, or did he? He couldn’t deny the excitement he felt in his gut. He took a moment at the sink to gather himself. _~You’re Rick fucking Sanchez, genius, intergalactic rock star, best lay in the universe, get a goddamn grip.~_ He splashed water on his face then into his hair to tousle his long sliver blue locks. Collecting his body back into its relaxed stance he threw his arms into the sleeves of his robe. He left it purposely open though as he sauntered back into the other room, perfectly instep with the beat to the music still pulsing from the speakers. The other Rick’s jaw dropped just enough as the rockstar strut closer to tell him he had regained the upperhand and surprised him back. He picked up the smokes from the floor and sprawled across the opposite couch, lighting a cigarette before stretching his arm out across the back of the sofa. That’s right he owned this world and this guy, he now realized, didn’t belong in it. 

“All right, explain. W-where, when are you from exactly? Wh-what is, what’s with the 555p?”

The other Rick swallowed hard and tugged at the crotch of his pants trying to create more room in them before he crossed an ankle over his knee and leaned back stretching his own arms out across his couch, mirroring Rick. “This is 555p” he gestured to the room with his cigarette hand “this, this dimension, and this” he put his smoke between his lips and pulled a gun looking device from a pocket “lets me travel wherever the fuck I-I want in the multiverse” he shot it at the wall and a large green portal opened up. “I am Rick of Earth dimension c-137” he inclined his head just slightly “and I am here to claim you” he said firmly, a sadistic grin spreading across his face before he added “W-well actually, I already have.”

“C-claim, claim me!? For what?” Rick was thrown off again, he momentarily forgot his composure and leaned forward, but he caught himself. He reached for his beer as a cover, cooly taking a mouthful, letting his tongue ring clink against the glass suggestively as he did so. The thought of being claimed aroused him, there was no denying that as his cock twitched up in his lap.

C137 seemed to realize the same thing and got up to move over to Rick’s couch, standing over him a moment before placing his hands behind him on the back of the couch. He supported himself on either side of Rick’s face then leaned his body in close, chest inches above the rocker’s, face incredibly close. “D-don’t, don’t worry about all that now, not when you’ve got something so much more pressing to be dealt with” his voice was a low growl and his breath was warm against Rick’s face. He smelled of smoke and booze and Rick’s mouth started to water. The older Rick tipped his face forward just slightly, but pulled his face away just as Rick licked his lips. A disappointed moan escaped Rick’s lips before he could stop himself, but the breath was quickly hitched back in in surprise as the other Rick bit him at the pressure point where his neck met his shoulder. His hips bucked up as c137 started to suck a dark bruise on the spot, and before he realized what he was doing he had his arms wrapped around the other man one hand curling up into his hair. The other Rick released the suction with a pop and trailed his teeth over the rockers collarbone, moving his hands down the younger man’s sides. His mouth traveled down the pale heaving chest until he reached his navel. Here he stopped and picked his face up just high enough to blow cool air across the trail of hair that ran down the rocker’s stomach. 

Rick’s breathing was heavy and erratic, he couldn’t keep his hips still and his heart was racing. Every part of his body was tingling and begging to be touched. He let out a moan every time c137’s mouth came in contact with a new part of his skin. _~Holy shit this guy knows what he’s doing~_ When the other Rick blew his breath across his stomach he thought he would burst without his cock being touched. His whole body was shaking with anticipation now, he needed friction on his throbbing length. He reached his hand forward to grasp at himself but c137 wacked it away. “Tsk Tsk, hands off, th-that’s mine” the other Rick purred before wrapping his hand firmly around the base of the shaft and squeezing just right. He licked off the precome dripping from the tip then took him into his mouth in one quick motion, lips going down all the way to the base. 

“Oh fuck!!” Rick shouted hips bucking up to meet the other Rick’s mouth. C137 set right to work establishing a quick sucking bobbing pace as Rick spued out profanities “Goddamn fuck, yes, yeah, yeah, fuck, shit! SHIT!” his hand had snapped up into the other Rick’s hair to push him down and hold his cock as deep into the older man’s throat as possible with each thrust “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! AHHHhhhhhnnn!” his orgasm lifted his whole body off the couch to cradle the other Rick’s head as he came down the other man’s throat. C137 sucked out every last bit then let Rick’s softening cock slip from his mouth, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He sat back on the floor at Rick’s feet and watched the aftershocks pulse through the younger version of himself. His hand grazed the pack of smokes, and he picked them up fishing two out. Lighting them both he passed one over to the still quivering rock star with a shit eating Sanchez grin and said “Like I said, claimed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is expanding as I write it, so i needed to cut it somewhere making this chapter a bit short, a teaser of sorts for chapter 4.

_~Holy shitballs~_ Rick thought trying to slow his breath. His chest was still rising and falling as though he had just run a marathon, not that he had ever done that in his life. Athletics was for chumps. “Damn Ric… W-wait wh-what the hell do I call you?” he stammered between gasps.

“I’m THE Rick bbiiittchh, so y-you-UUrrp- you call me Rick.” Rick said pulling himself back up onto the other couch, crossing his ankles up on the coffee table. He ashed his cigarette and continued “All of my Rick’s are identified by their dimension numbers” he pointed his cigarette at the rocker “ And y-you’re?”

“Ah, 555p. Right.” Rocker Rick didn’t approve of this. Where the hell did this guy get off proclaiming himself THE Rick. Load of ass that was. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, surprisingly calm in light of what this shit-wad was spewing all over his flat. He blamed the post-orgasmic euphoria for his lack of aggression. _~He did that on purpose the bastard~_ “Y-you can’t just come in here and manhandle me into being your’s, whatever the fuck that means. You don’t belong here, this is my dimension, you just admitted that. MINE, you don’t own me from one lousy blowjob.” 

'The' Rick raised his eyebrow at the last statement “L-lousy? Hardly. I know myself. That was the best damn blowjob of your pathetic life. Certainly a lot better than that travesty of a suck-fest you gave me last night.”

The euphoria was subsiding now and RockerRick’s annoyance started to build “W-well I can hardly defend something I can’t even remember, guess y-you, you weren't on your A game last night eh?”

“I used your body as a means to please myself, I didn’t tend to your lust at all. Your females did that.” he waved his hand dismissively.

“Y-yea well FUCK you c137!” Rocker Rick snarled the dimension tag at the other Rick jumping to his feet “Just get the hell out of here, I may not know what the hell this is, but this dimension only needs one Rick and that’s me.” 

137 stood and smacked Rocker Rick clear across the face “Y-you don't get it y-you, you little shit. You don’t have a say in the matter. Y-you, you also don’t realize I’m the better option.” 

Rocker Rick grabbed a handful of the stupid lab coat, pulling his other arm back planning to return the slap as a punch in c137’s wrinkled face when he attention was drawn to another man walking out of the shadowy kitchen side of his flat. 

Clap … Clap … Clap… “Oh ho! L-look at you c137! Got, got yourself a wild one there. Quite, quite the little soap opera you two are putting on here.” 

_~oh shit, not another one!~_ Rocker Rick watched the third Rick walk closer. This one looked a lot different. He was wearing black under his lab coat for one thing, had a mean looking scar down his face for another. _~Well now that’s better~_ Rocker Rick thought, standing a little straighter as he studied the newcomers stance and overall vibe. This guy took over the room just by entering it. He looked about the same age as the Rick he still had held up in his fist, but there was something else. He looked… well there was just one word for it … evil. Rocker Rick felt his pulse quicken as Evil Rick got closer to him. He looked from the Rick in his clutches back to the eloquently evil one then let his head fall back and closed his eyes. _~You’re fucked Rick~_


	4. Chapter 4

Releasing his grip on the lab coat he let c137 slide out of his gasp just as the man turned to the newcomer “OH NO! this one’s mine, I’ve already claimed him.”

“I-I, I should make a scale to rate the level of intelligence among Rick’s, pretty fucking sure y-you, you'd be right next to doofus c137. Do you eat poop too?” he sneered “His dimension equals the only digit that occurs in his tag, creating a repeating 4. O-r , or did you forget our little add-then-divide rule? He gets to choose” he pointed at the rockstar jabbing him in the chest as he spoke. 

“Shhiit, 4 fives dammit. Fuck.” c137 took out his flask unscrewing the cap locking Evil Rick in a staredown. 

Rocker Rick had no idea what was going on, but the wicked grin across Evil Rick’s scarred face gave him goosebumps and a knot of nerves in his gut that made him want to retch and flee in terror and fall to his knees and submit to his every command simultaneously. He needed something to ground himself so he snatched up the smokes from the table. He barely had time to coax one out of the cardboard however before Evil Rick snatched them from him. 

As Evil Rick placed one of the black cylinders between his scared lips the rocker licked his hungrily. His mind raced with the knowledge of what a Rick could do to another Rick, quickly building fantasies off of that, that included this new, more badass version of himself. 

Evil Rick lit his, then took the cigarette out of Rocker Rick’s fingers and put it in his mouth using the end of his cigarette to light the rocker’s. The butt was moist from his saliva when Rocker Rick dragged on it ~oh fuck I need to know how he tastes~ He shook his head “No, no, no” he said holding up his hands to reinforce stopping his train of thought. “One of y-you, you shit-bags needs to explain what the actual fuck is going on.” 

C137 inhaled to speak but Evil Rick slapped him and shoved him down onto the couch before he could. “Oh no f-fuckwad! Y-you’ve, you already overstepped with this one. Stay down and shut-up.” he threatened pointing a cigarette clenched between two fingers at him. 

C137 wouldn’t be bossed around so easily it seemed as he jumped right back up shoving at Evil Rick’s shoulders with both hands “H-Hey, hey fuck me asshole!” he spat at his feet “y-you, you conveniently showed up after I-I already started, don’t give me th-this, this shit about overstepping. W-we’re, we are not the fucking council, these are guidelines of a bet not goddamned laws.” 

Arousing as it was to watch himself start a fight with himself he bristled at the word council, he didn’t like the sound of that “W-what, what council ?”

“Jesus Rick y-you, you have made a fantastic mess of this.” Evil Rick snarled “Always dick first with you isn’t it?” he pulled out a device from his pocket and pointed it at the wall turning it into a computer monitor. Several photos started scrolling past of what looked like an army of Rick's in uniforms, a huge citadel, fancy-assed Ricks looking down from a podium. Rocker Rick slumped down onto the sofa behind him mouth agape listening to his Evil self. “The council of Ricks, as my incompetent self should have already told you, is a self-righteous group of pig-fuck Ricks who have deemed themselves to be the rulers of all Ricks. C137, myself and a handful of other Ricks refused to bow down to their dictatorship believing the whole point of being a Rick is to be a Rick.”

“Y-yeah, yeah not our cup of tea, these bastards” C137 chimed in. 

Evil Rick shot him a don't interrupt me again glance and continued “There are waves of time throughout the dimensions, every 20 years or so a new series pops up that start at the beginning, producing younger versions of ourselves. Elegant really as it seems there will always been a never ending thread of Ricks running around the multiverse. Doofus the sequel here and I have made a bit of a game if you will, out of getting to these Virgin Ricks and claiming them before the other, or the council. It's a way to pass the time” he added waving a hand dismissively. 

“wh-what, what the fuck stop comparing me to J19ζ7 assturd!” C137 was shoving Evil Rick again, apparently this Doofus Rick was quite the embarrassment. “You come in here all high and mighty with y-Uuurrp-our, your insults thinking you're talking to a mindless Rick-pig soldier drone! I'm the Rickest-Rick motherfucker! Y-you, you wish you were as cool as I-I am.” 

Evil Rick laughed a deep, perfectly maniacal laugh before pulling his hand out of his pocket and shoving something into c137s side that zapped before the guy went rigid and fell back onto the couch. 

“AHH GODDAMMIT!!” c137 shouted as his body was overtaken by temporary paralysis from the neck down. Evil Rick pulled out a roll of duct tape from another pocket and roughly covered c137’s mouth. Yanking on his hair to pull his head back Evil Rick leaned in close to the incapacitated Rick “I said stay down and shut up Rick” he hissed into his ear voice full of menace “Now y-you, you watch how claiming is done…”


	5. Chapter 5

The gaze of ravenous hunger that Rocker Rick found himself under had a power he had never experienced. The sadistic stare and ominous movements of Evil Rick’s limbs sent all the rockstar’s blood rushing straight to his dick, making him lightheaded. Primal instincts taking control he recoiled from the threat, finding his escape impeded by furniture. He started to pull himself up over the back of the couch but Evil Rick caught him by the lapels of his robe before he could, pulling him back. “W-where do you think you, you’re going pet?” he hissed, taking a deep drag off the cigarette, exhaling it into his hostage’s face “Lesson one, y-you, you don’t move unless I fucking tell you to move” he flipped Rocker Rick’s robe down off his shoulders, pulling it taught into one hand into a restraint, then extinguished the cigarette into the rocker’s chest.

“AHHHhhhh f-fuck! FUCK! Fuck y-you, you! You fucking psycho!” Rocker Rick screamed in agony. Evil Rick’s hand launched forward and smacked him so hard across the face he fell over into the couch. Evil Rick grabbed his throat in one hand and pulled him back up. Increasing his grip around the rocker’s throat he growled “Lesson two, don’t you dare fucking speak to me. You are my object, a tool for my release. I will not have you speak to me.”

Rocker Rick fruitlessly struggled to free himself from Evil Rick’s grasp before his mind registered his first lesson and he froze in place, chest heaving with fury. ~what the fucking shhhiiitt~ his mind raced with adrenalin and the burn on his chest shot stinging pain through his shoulder. Involuntarily he shuddered with the pulses of pain that spread across his face and rode down his arm. His dominator tightened his grip in reminder causing the Rockstar to put forth more effort in not moving. Unexpected waves of excited pleasure chose this convenient moment to flow through his body making it very difficult to maintain the stillness.

Seemingly satisfied that he had accepted his lessons Evil Rick released him. “Well done pet” he praised and took out another cigarette to replace the one he had essentially wasted. “Now” he breathed in a curl of smoke “let’s see if you learned anything from dingus c-137 here” jerking his head in the incapacitated Rick’s direction “though I highly doubt it.” He unfastened his belt and pointed at the floor in front of him with his cigarette hand “On your knees.”

Rocker Rick licked his lips and fluidly pulled himself from the couch to the floor as if pulled by some invisible strings, letting his robe cascade from his body with the movement. He reached for Evil Rick then stopped himself realizing he hadn’t been told to do anything else. He wasn’t even sure if he should moan. He was utterly under this man’s control, a sensation he had never experienced in his life.

“That’s right pet, you wait for it.” He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow. Rocker Rick needed to touch him. Needed to lick and taste and savor him. He bit his lower lip and exhaled through his nose roughly as Evil Rick pulled his fly open revealing the skintone bulge beneath them. “Every movement you make must be to please me, or you are forbidden to do it, understood?” Rocker Rick wasn’t sure if that implied permission to speak or move since he wasn’t specifically told he could. He looked up from the promised girth to Evil Rick’s face. “Good, y-ou, you get it, now get on with it.”

The Rocker lunged for his evil self, hungrily inhaling when his face made contact with the exposed flesh. He wrapped his arms around the standing mans backside and pulled him closer. Licking at what he could, devouring the sensation of this Rick’s skin beneath his lips. Curling his fingers around the waistband of Evil Rick’s pants he pulled his head back to tug the garment down, gasping when the fully erect member was finally free of the fabric. He wrapped a hand around the base of the smooth shaft and lifted it to be able to lick a long line of saliva up to the tip. Some wetness established he began stroking, running his thumb ring over the tip with each pass.

It was glorious, his musk, his girth, the dominance. The Rocker was drunk with lust. High on endorphins. He pressed his body up against his counterparts leg, wrapping his free arm around to grab at the evil ass. Breathing heavily in his own anticipation he brought his cock up to brush across his lips, licking the tip as it passed. He opened his mouth wide and took him all the way down into his throat in one thrust.

Evil Rick’s breathing steadily increased as the rocker tried to prove his skill. “Oh hooo suck yeah, i mean fuck, fuck yeah” he moaned when he felt the warmth enclose around his girth. Rocker Rick started to pull back, but the Evil one threw his hands onto his head to hold him there. “Look at me pet” he purred. The rocker tried not to gag and cough as he looked up as he was told. Evil Rick held himself deep into the younger man’s throat until he saw the tears build in the rockers eyes. “Fuck you’re gorgeous like this, burned and bruised and choking on my cock.” He released the other’s head, and RockerRick set to a steady sucking pace.

Evil Rick started thrusting into the rocker’s mouth, changing the pace and bottoming out with every push. He felt the fire building in his abdomen, the tipping towards the edge. About to erupt he pulled the Rocker off by his long hair and held his soaking dick over his face. It only took three pumps until he was sending long silvery threads of hot cum all over his youthful face.

“Ah.. fuckk” The older man hissed through his teeth as he stroked thru his orgasm. Reading the expression on the rockers face he murmured softly “G-go, go ahead pet, I-I know you want to.” Rocker Rick promptly flicked his tongue out across his lips, lapping up what it could reach across his face.

Evil Rick took a few steadying breaths. “Not bad, Rick not bad.” He picked up the rocker’s robe and threw it across his face. “Clean yourself up and go get on your bed.”

The rocker did as he was told, tripping on some bottles in his rush to the bed. He hadn’t even been touched and this was the best sex of his miserable existence. He sat on the edge of the bed and awaited direction, desperately needing some friction on his own throbbing cock. His hand twitched towards it, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Evil Rick.

“Oh no” The older man chastised grabbing the rocker’s wrist “Lesson three, y-you don’t get release until I’ve had two.” Another uncontrollable shudder passed through the rocker.

He laid Rocker Rick out across the bed and wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist to hoist him up further on the bed. He retrieved his duct tape from a pocket and bound Rocker Rick’s wrists to the headboard. “T-There, that should keep you under control while I work myself back up.” He trailed his hands down the rockers arms, across his chest to his hips. Deliberately avoiding making any contact with his girth Evil Rick moved his arm down further so his fingers to find their way in between his asscheeks. As he pulled a bottle of lube from one of his pockets they heard the ripping of tape from flesh. C-137 it seemed had just regained the use of his limbs.

“OHHhh No! No y-you, you don’t fuckwad ! I only gave him oral, y-you’re not fucking that sweet ass without me! You know the bet, he needs to choose one of us from equal standings.”

Evil Rick glared across the room at c137 calculating. He could just shoot him again, throw his paralyzed ass through a portal into that dimension that’s full of shit so he’d have to lie there in it. He looked back at the rock star tied up beneath him on the bed. The look in his eye’s told Evil Rick he had already won this bet “Very well Sanchez. If y-you, you think you can possibly compete with that, it would amuse me to watch you try.”


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Rick chuckled darkly and leaned against the bed, arms crossed watching c137 cross the room. C137 stood toe to toe with Evil Rick. Their noses almost touching, glaring at each other at the rocker’s feet. Rocker Rick couldn’t see the evil one’s face, but the expression on c137’s was one of barbaric determination. This went so much deeper than a simple bet the rocker realized. 

C137 threw his lab coat off his shoulders before ripping his shirt up over his head and threw it in the scared one’s face. In a flash Evil Rick retaliated, yanking his own shirt off and wrapping it around 137’s throat. Capturing the other man in a choke hold he sneered “Take it easy c137. I-I… I’m not your target. Besides we’ve already discovered y-you can’t handle me.” He let his shirt fall to the floor as C137 huffed and shoved Evil Rick aside to climb up onto the bed. 

Rocker Rick felt a hand run along his heaving ribs as c137 traveled up the bed, then a tug as the older man settled besides, and slightly on, his long hair that was tousled across the bed. Having managed to tear his eyes from the evil one to look at 137 Rick, he swallowed hard as his older self grabbed his jaw and yanked his face off to the side. 

C137 leaned forward and licked up the neck of his younger self, dipping his tongue into the rocker’s ear when he reached it. 137 started biting on his pierced earlobe, breathing hot and heavy right into his ear canal. Kneeling above the rocker on the bed now, 137 Rick moved down to suck a darker shade into the bruise the evil one had made on the rocker’s neck, teeth baring down into his skin as he did so. 

Rocker Rick shuddered and sighed a shaky breath closing his eyes. He was thankful for the change in command, as he was no longer able to still his hips. Slowly bucking up and down on the bed, heels digging into the mattress, he moaned as 137’s teeth broke through his skin. The contact broke just as he felt a weight shift at his feet. His eyes snapped open and he watched in wanton desire as the evil one started to crawl up over him on the bed. Torturously slow Evil Rick grazed his body across the rockers, causing his every nerve to fire in unison. C137 had released one of the rocker’s arms from the tape, twisting it around just enough to the brink of pain, and moved his mouth down to start sucking, then biting, then sucking at the pulse point on his wrist. Rocker Rick watched 137 Rick’s face devour his wrist then snapped his head back as the other’s lean frame was completely settling over him. 

As soon as the youngest Rick met his gaze, Evil Rick grabbed the rocker’s throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off his air supply. Rocker Rick’s body convulsed when he touched him, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t swallow. His heart racing in panic, eyes wide staring up into his older scared face ~goddammit Rick get a fucking grip~ he tried to calm himself. He felt his fingers slide into the warm wet embrace of 137 Rick’s mouth and his hips bucked. His groin wouldn’t be intimidated it seemed and responded of it’s own accord. Thrusting upwards to make contact with Evil Rick’s thigh positioned between his legs as his fingers made contact with the back of the other Rick’s throat. He couldn’t break eye contact with his captor, who leaned in dangerously close. 

“Th-that, that’s right pet” Evil Rick whispered into Rocker’s ear “Don’t you forget who fucking owns you now.” He pulled a razor from his pocket and let it flash in the low light before his captives eyes briefly before scraping lightly it down the rocker’s cheek. C137’s glorious mouth had somehow moved in between his and the evil one’s thighs, biting and sucking a path up towards his hipbone. Still keeping his arm painfully twisted in his grip and pinned to the bed. 

Rocker Rick still couldn’t breathe and started to see spots, he had so little blood anywhere in his body outside of his aching cock, and now he was oxygen deprived as well. He had one Rick drawing out deep purple bruises along his hipbone and the succulent weight of the sexiest damn Rick he knew he’d ever see pressed up against him, slowly killing him with steady pressure to his throat. When he saw the silvery glint of the metal, his heart beat somehow increased further. He thought it would explode from his chest if the Evil one actually cut him. ~Oh god please do it, tear my flesh... fuck yes … do it now… oh! fuck, god, yes please suck my cock … closer to … yes... fuck... ph yes cut me until I pass out~ his thoughts were demanding, though broken from the lack of air.

It was almost pathetic to let c137 even bother Evil Rick thought as he slowly pushed the tip of the razor blade into the soft flesh between the rocker’s ribs. This kid was unquestionably, unambiguously, and utterly his. With well practiced, perfect timing he released the grip on the younger’s throat just as he broke the skin with the blade. 

Rocker Rick gasped, sucking in air with all the force he had within himself. Pulling his torso up off the bed with the effort and the simultaneous reaction to sudden stabbing pain. The abrupt rush of oxygen combined with the euphoric pain response, corsed through his veins. He boiled over with desire as he felt the blade tear his skin, pushing down to meet the cartilage between his ribs. Twisting and tearing the connective tissue from bone. He tugged at his restraints with all his might, trying to break the very bedframe to be able to get this fantastic fucking Rick in his hands. C137 increased his grip to maintain the hold over his other arm as he writhed. He felt nails bore into one wrist and the rough edges of the tape dig into the other, a wetness spreading down his arms telling him the skin around his bond was starting to bleed along with the gash into his ribs. He closed his eyes as the aphrodisia started to consume him completely. Feeling a tongue lapping at his wounded ribcage, his body convulsed violently. He never needed to be ravaged by someone so badly in all his life. Didn’t think it was possible to crave another in this capacity. His ears were suddenly filled with that gloriously masochistic laugh. 

“You know what C137 let’s make it more interesting.” 

Rocker Ricks eyes snapped open at the sound of more ripping tape, he had one more brief glance before his vision went dark; TheRick’s head hovering over his abdomen gaze locking with Evil Rick’s blood stained face over his chest, a much different look in their eyes then they had given each other at any other point. 

Eyes painfully covered in the sticky tape, Rocker Ricks other senses heightened. His every cell was begging for release. Unable to see anything, he felt the weight surrounding him lift from the bed completely and he knew he now laid on the mattress alone. He heard the spark of a lighter then smelled smoke, deeply breathing the intoxicating aroma in. Knees reappeared at his side, hands on his chest, fingertips sliding across his skin, up his neck, lightly across his lips. He had no idea which Rick’s fingers it was, but he licked his lips hungrily regardless. The knees at his side shifted so one was on each side of his face. A hand yanked at his hair pulling his head back before he felt the soft tip of a cock dance across his lips. Mouth jumping right to action at the recognition he licked up some precome and savoured the salty taste. Pulled up by his hair to better line up with who ever’s dick it was he had a mouthful before he could think to take a deep breath. A brisk pace was quickly set, shoving the throbbing girth past the top of his throat over and over. He felt tears that were unable to pass the tape start to sting his eyes. 

Then hands grabbed his ankles, slid up his shins, thighs and grabbed onto his hips. Pulling his torso down in opposition to his head being pulled up onto a cock. There was a moist mouth along his inner thigh, a rough bite at that pressure point, and in a surprising moment of clarity he placed them. Or so he thought, until he felt the cold sting of the blade piercing his flesh again just outside of his groin. Little more than a small pinch this time, he wasn’t even sure this cut would bleed, but it was getting lapped at and sucked before he could give it more thought. 

The wonderful girth was yanked from his mouth and all the knees shifted on the bed again. In a jolt of overwhelming stimulation a lubricated hand suddenly, mercifully, wrapped around his aching dick. Slowly passing up and down his shaft RockerRick thrust up to meet every stroke. When he got too eager a hand appeared on his hip, pushing him down and slowing his over eager movements. Another hand started to gently fondle his balls, wrapping around them and tugging just slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to have the fire in his blood start to pool in his abdomen. He tried to arch his back, but was pushed down by the hand at his hips. 

The rocker was going to burst, the steady rhythm of the slow stroking getting him closer and closer to the edge with every pass. His toes curled, calves tensed, hands closed into fists. It was right there... building, almost at the top, a last sharp inhale before it washed over him… and the hands were gone. “Ahhhhh!! FUCK ME Y-YOU, YOU BASTARDS!!!” he screamed with the agony at the denial. 

Chest heaving, cock leaking, bleeding and blind he was left tied up on the bed. His assailants waiting for his blood to cool, his orgasm to retreat. After an agonizing time untouched, he finally felt the bed shift under their bodies again. He noticed one on each side, both holding a leg with one had. Their other hands he quickly learned would find his cock again, and drift down to spread his cheeks. ~OH fucckkk~ he was delerious at the thought of them going there. Damp fingers traced his soft opening in time with the hand yanking at his cock. “Jesus fucking christ get on with it !!” he demanded forgetting his no talking rule completely. 

“Now now pet, don’t forget your lessons.. unless you want to be denied again.” Oh goddammit that fucking voice was sublime. Deeper and so much more devious than C137 or his own. He quickly clamped his mouth shut, biting his lip for good measure. They were too close together, he couldn’t tell whose fingers had just pushed their way into his body. Two at once, giving him a sharp burn at the demanding stretch, he welcomed it and quickly acclimated to it. Timing once again coordinating, the fingers and hand were definitely different people, they were both working him together. A third finger shoved home, scissoring and stretching him as much as they could as the weight of the bodies started to move again. He felt a body move in between his thighs and the other line up over his chest. His lips were brushed by hard girth again and he opened his mouth to accept it, desperately trying to keep it together to not gag and choke on his own moans that were getting trapped in his throat. The Rick fucking his face was rather excited himself it seemed, because it wasn’t long before the rocker had thick mouthfulls of warm come to swallow. He gulped it down greedily, wishing to gods he didn’t believe in he knew whose load he was tasting. One last deep thrust into his throat and that cock was gone from his mouth, body weight moved from the bed. Now there was only the one with fingers in his ass, which were removed almost exactly as he swallowed the last of the other one’s load. 

Rocker Rick had just enough time to register the absence of penetration before unmistakable girth was rubbing hard and wet against his opening. Whichever Rick it was, pushed the tip of his cock in achingly slow, all the way down the shaft, bottoming out completely inside the rockstar. Then he stilled, allowing RockerRick to savor the bliss of being filled to the rim with the fullness of a well endowed Sanchez prick. There was a sudden tearing of tape, and he found his hands freed just in time to brace himself as his body was roughly flipped over so his ass was in the air. The throbbing cock returned, hard and fast now, thrusting in and out of his hole with fevered urgency, brushing his prostate over and over. The slapping of skin on skin with each thrust was the end of what RockerRick could take. Now free, one of his hands flew to his own cock to start tugging ungracefully towards the sweet release he needed. 

Pounding into him and moaning in his own pleasure, this movement didn’t go unnoticed by the Rick that was balls deep inside of him. 

“B-be.. be careful th-there pet…ahh .. mmnnm” he panted between thrusts “mmm.. oh damnit … d-don’t forget... me first, or I’ll reject y-you… and … ahh fuck.. and leave you to 137.” 

Rocker Rick almost came on the spot at the realization it was Evil tearing at his insides. He had to once again let go of his throbbing member in order to comply with the demand. He was not becoming c137’s, and he was sure his choice wouldn’t actually matter two shits if Evil didn’t get his way. It didn’t take long though until RockerRick was pushed down further under the Rick fucking him to change angles, and almost immediately felt his insides warmed along with the low, brief "Mmmmn fuckk” that groaned out of Evil Rick. 

He had had enough and didn’t wait to be told or for permission, his hand was immediately pulling at his cock, being only seconds away from unleashing his own orgasm all over his bed. 

“MMmm yeah, th-that’s it pet, come for me, y-you, you’ve earned it sweet thing. Let me see it.” Evil flipped him back over, and resumed fucking his ass still somehow hard after two orgasms. Rocker Rick matched his pace to Evils ~no .. no damn this fucking tape~ passed through his head and his free hand started scratching at it trying to remove it. 

In one quick fluid motion Evil grabbed the edge and yanked it from the rockers face, precisely as he slammed into his prostate. 

The sensations all combined and pushed Rocker Rick over the edge at that exact moment. The sting of tape ripping from his face the final push he needed. He came long and hard in hot ribbons across his chest. Entire body pulling up off the bed, convulsing with the waves of bliss that overcame him. He slumped back into the mattress, breathing harder than he ever had in his life, and closed his eyes. He could die there now. It would be fine. He had been throughly fucked by himself into oblivion and nothing in life would ever live up to this. Evil withdrew from his still quaking body and left the bed. 

Trying to gain control of his breathing Rocker heard the pop of bottles being opened and snap of a lighter. He propped himself up on his elbows as the Rick’s came back at him. One handing him a beer which he downed in one, the other a lit cigarette which he inhaled off of deeply, sinking back onto his back with the slow exhale. “Fuck I-I … I never thought it’d be so amazing t-to meet myself.” 

The other Rick’s both chuckled, C137 spoke “Y-yeah...yeah, well not everyone gets us b-Uuurrp-oth... both at once there kid.” 

“I-I.. I think it’s obvious who...who won this round though there 137.” EvilRick jeered.

“Oh no, don’t you go doing th-that shitface.. he still needs to choose, needs to sa….”

“EVIL!” RockerRick cut him off sitting up “Evil. I’m Evil’s. You’ll both have to fucking kill me to change my mind. Fuck.” he collapsed back onto the bed “I don’t care... don’t give a shit what it means, or what I-I have to fucking do now that I’m his either. Fuck y-ou… fuck me c137, you are not the better option.” 

Evil Rick erupted into the deliriously delicious laugh again that sent shivers down the rockers spine “I-I.. I like that pet. Blind devotion, and immediate hatred of 137 here, we’re going to get along just fine.”  
“Aw y-you.. you know what ? Fuck you both … fuck me you douchebags, thanks for the lousy lay, I’m out of this shithole.” C137 grabbed his shirt and coat, shot a portal at the wall and was gone with a wave of a middle finger salute.

RockerRick pushed himself up off the bed, barely steady on his still pulsating legs. “Uh.. so ..” he avoided Evil’s face, he felt rather embarrassed for declaring himself as his just now. He didn’t do that. What the hell had happened to him in the last 24 hours. “Well now what? Do I-I have to go.. go with you to your dungeon or some shit?”

A different laugh escaped the scared mouth “No.. no, you maybe my pet now, and could be my favorite if you keep up what you’ve shown me tonight.. But I don’t want you cluttering up my lair.” He walked over to the rocker taking something out of a pocket and put it around the younger man’s neck “When I want you I’ll come for you. Th-this will tell me where you are at all times so you can’t hope to avoid me.” he pushed a switch on the back of the pendant, a slight electrical pulse sounded and RockerRick felt a strange sensation around his neck. He knew instantly he wouldn’t be able take the necklace off. “Finally, what we both would have given you in return regardless of who won” he handed the rocker a small notebook, which he found full of schematics and blueprints when he flipped through it “That will tell you how to make a portal gun so you can start to travel the multiverse. Don’t bother trying to find me though, it can’t be done. You will have to wait for me.” He shrugged on his jacket and shot his own portal at the wall then turned back “Do something different with those plans, impress me, and maybe I’ll reward your creativity.” He slipped through the portal and RockerRick was left alone again.

After a piss, and mixing a very strong drink he sat down at the table with the notebook. It all made complete sense of course, and his brain was quickly adjusting and improving upon what was laid out before him. When his eyes landed on his bass in the corner he smirked. “Challenge accepted mother fucker, Rocker Rick doesn't wait. I’ll find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my on tumblr !
> 
> RP Blog of SIN (you have been warned) : Flesh-Curtains-Rick-555p
> 
> Mainblog- also NSFW (I have a dirty mind *shrugs* what can I say)


End file.
